I knew it
by lani09
Summary: Could there be anything going on between Harvey and Donna? Mike and Rachel investigate...


_Author's notes: Okay, so this is one of my first attempts at writing my own fic. But I really love suits and I thought I'd give it a try. So feedback is always welcomed!_

**I knew it**

"Huh." A thoughtful Mike Ross was leaning against the wall at Pearson Hardman, taking a sip from his coffee and eying Donna's desk curiously form afar. He just witnessed how Harvey had leaned over to his assistant to hand her some papers. Which in itself wasn't unusual, but then Donna said something to him that Mike couldn't hear and Harvey _laughed_ . And not his usual kind of laugh either, the one that he uses around clients sometimes. It was a honest to god laugh! He seemed completely relaxed and his eyes were sparkling. Mike had never seen his boss like this around anyone, really. And this got him thinking.

"What are you doing?" came Rachel's voice from behind him. Mike had been so engrossed in the picture in front of him that he now spilled a bit of his coffee, startled. Rachel only laughed as he looked at her with a sheepish expression.

"So what's so interesting?" she wanted to know now and looked in the direction that Mike had been starring at. Harvey and Donna were still talking softly. They hadn't even noticed Mike starring at them.

"Do you think there's something between the two of them?" Mike asked instead of answering.

Rachel looked at him curiously. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just how the two of them interacted just before you came. Harvey even _laughed_!"

"Okay, wow, he laughed. And? I mean that doesn't say anything," Rachel said with a shrug.

"You didn't see," Mike started to explain. "I never saw him laugh like that. And Donna made it happen, just like that. There's definitely something going on between those two."

"Hm," Rachel looked at them more thoughtfully now. "It would be kind of romantic. The assistant who knows her boss better than anyone else. And then he falls in love with her, but they have to keep it a secret at work because he's still her boss."

Mike looked at her triumphantly. "Exactly! And I'm going to find out about it!"

"And how are you're going to do that," Rachel asked him, looking sceptical.

"_We _are going to get them separately. I try to get something out of Harvey and you try and talk with Donna," Mike told her with excitement in his eyes.

But Rachel put up her hands and shook her head. "Oh no, Mike! Forget it! You can do whatever you want, but try to leave me out of this"

"But you can talk better to Donna than me. Try to have some girl conversation or whatever. Please Rachel! I need you on this," Mike pleaded, giving the paralegal his best puppy dog eyes.

Rachel just looked at him and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But if it doesn't work, I'm going to blame everything on you."

"Great," Mike beamed at her. "Let's meet for lunch later to compare results."

The rest of the morning went by and Mike tried to find a moment to talk to Harvey. He finally got his opportunity after he finished his recent work for him. Donna wasn't at her desk and Mike briefly wondered if Rachel took her to get some coffee for their 'girl talk'. At least this meant that he could walk straight into Harvey's office and give him the papers himself.

Harvey looked up from his work when his associate entered the room and Mike handed him the folders.

"Finally," Harvey said. "I've been waiting all morning for this. Maybe next time you should have your coffee date with Rachel in your free time."

Mike blushed slightly. So Harvey did see them this morning. "I'm sorry! I'll be faster next time," he said to appease him. If Harvey was angry at him, it was less likely that he would find out anything about him and Donna.

"Good," was all Harvey said before he continued with his work. Cleary a sign for Mike that he could leave now. But he didn't move and stood next to Harvey's desk kind of awkwardly.

"So," he started slowly which made Harvey look up at him again.

"What?" his boss sighed irritated. "Whatever you want, spit it out. I don't have all day."

And Mike, trying to aim for casual, said "Donna is a great woman, right?" and winked at Harvey.

Harvey starred at him as if he completely lost his mind and pointed at the door. "Out!"

Mike had to admit that now probably wasn't the right time to talk about this, as his boss was clearly still busy with his last case. So he wisely decide to let it go for the time being and left the office. He just hoped that Rachel's talk with Donna went better than this.

In their lunch break Mike and Rachel went out to a little restaurant around the corner. After they had ordered, Mike told Rachel about his failed conversation with Harvey. Rachel laughed.

"Mike, you really have no tact. No wonder Harvey hasn't told you anything."

"Well, how did your chat with Donna go then," Mike asked sulkily.

At that Rachel looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up again and saying "I asked her if she was seeing anyone and she said no because her work is taking up all her time. So I asked her if she'd consider going out with someone from work then."

"And what did she say," Mike asked impatiently.

"Nothing. She just gave me that look!"

"What look?"

"You know the typical 'I'm Donna, stop bugging me with stupid questions' look."

"And you didn't ask any further," Mike stated disappointed. Rachel glared at him.

"You know Donna, right? That woman can be really scary. I never want to get on her bad side."

Mike sighed. "Well, I guess that means we have nothing."

Rachel looked at him from across the table and shrugged. "I don't think that there is something between the two of them, anyway. Maybe you read too much into it."

Defeated Mike leaned back into his chair. "Yeah, maybe you're right!" But still, this morning when he watched them, he just had the feeling that there was something more. Suddenly, he had an idea. Mike sat up straight. "I know how we could find out in a different way," he said enthusiastically.

Rachel raised her eyebrow at him in question. "What do you suggest?"

"Do you know any good flower delivery service?" Mike asked her with a grin.

The next morning Mike and Rachel came to work even earlier than usual. They positioned themselves in the coffee room from where they could have a look at Donna's desk without raising suspicions. Donna was nowhere to be seen, which was no surprise as it was still early, but a huge bouquet of flowers was standing on her desk.

"I just hopes this works," Rachel whispered nervously. "If Donna ever finds out we did this…"

"She won't," Mike tried to reassure the paralegal. "There's no way she would even think of us in relation to this."

"But she's still Donna…" Rachel started, but Mike interrupted her. "It's too late now, anyway. Here she comes!"

Donna was strolling down the corridor towards her desk. Once she was there she stopped shortly and did a double take at the flowers. Finally, she went over and took out the card that was in there. 'For the best assistant. Love, Harvey!' was standing there. Mike and Rachel held their breath and waited for any kind of reaction. But nothing really came. Donna put the card into her pocket and the flowers a bit to the side. Her face remaining expressionless the whole time. Then she sat down behind her desk, started up her computer and went to work like nothing even happened.

With disappointed looks Mike and Rachel moved away from the door of the coffee room. "Okay, so I wasn't expecting that," Rachel admitted and Mike nodded in agreement.

"She didn't even smile or anything like that. I mean every woman loves to get flowers some time, right?"

"I guess this means there really isn't anything between them or she would have shown some kind of emotion," Rachel assumed. The two of them where now walking down the corridor towards Rachel's little office.

"Or Donna is just really good at hiding her emotions because she doesn't want anyone to find out about Harvey and her." Mike said, not wanting to give up just yet.

"Mike," Rachel groaned, frustrated. "Just let it go, please. I think we did enough. They're not together. Just accept that and move on!"

Forcefully she opened the door to her office, but she stopped in her tracks when she noticed the huge bouquet of roses on her desk.

"I thought that if I was already ordering some flowers for Donna, I could at least order some for my favourite paralegal as well," Mike said from behind her. Rachel turned around and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"That's really sweet of you, Mike. Thank you!" she said and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. And if Mike was walking around with this huge grin on his face all morning, nobody could blame him.

The whole morning Mike didn't hear anything from Donna or Harvey. His boss probably didn't even know about the flowers and Mike doubted that Donna would even mention them to him after having seen her reaction. So while he was working through some files for Harvey, he nearly forgot about the incident. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice Harvey approaching his cubicle. Only when the closer tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up. His boss looked at him with a blank face.

"Did you sent Donna flowers this morning, claiming there are from me?" Harvey asked him calmly.

Mike swallowed. "Uhm…I don't know what you're talking about!" he tried, but Harvey immediately saw through him.

"Bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Yesterday, you asked me about Donna and today she gets flowers with a card saying they are from me. Do you think I'm stupid? What do you want to achieve by that?" Harvey crossed his arms and looked at Mike expectantly.

"I just think you and Donna would be good together," Mike admitted and Harvey sighed, trying to look annoyed but failed.

"Just stop playing matchmaker or whatever it is you're doing. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of that on my own." With that Harvey turned and moved away. That hadn't been helpful at all. He still didn't know if there was anything going on between his boss and his assistant or not. At least Harvey didn't seem to be too mad at him for sending Donna the flowers.

"Mike!" Rachel said nervously, coming up to his cubicle. "What did Harvey want? Did he suspect something?"

"He knew that I must have something to do with the flowers," Mike explained. "He told me to stop playing matchmaker."

"That's what he thinks you were doing," Rachel grinned. "So he doesn't know your real motive?"

"Fortunately not," Mike answered. He thought that Harvey would have been much angrier if he knew that he was trying to find out about his private life.

"Well, at least you could have simply asked him then," Rachel stated, but Mike just shook his head.

"No way, he would have told me to mind my own business. And he would be right with that. I should just let it go."

"Wow, he can learn," Rachel said with a soft laugh. Mike grinned up at her.

"You're right! We should definitely celebrate that. Maybe over dinner tonight?" Mike looked at her a bit nervously. She did turn him down once. Who says she won't do it again.

But Rachel only smiled at him and asked "Like a date?"

"Yes, if you want it to be," Mike answered, but then he added hastily "but we could also just have dinner as friends."

The paralegal just looked at him for a short moment, looking over his flushed face. "I think date sounds good," she finally said with a smile. And Mike let go of the breath, he hadn't even realized he was holding.

Mike and Rachel were sitting in a nice little restaurant. The food had already arrived, both of them had their second glass of wine and were completely engrossed in their conversation. Mike had never been to this place before, but Rachel had picked it, claiming that the food there was simply delicious.

Suddenly, the door of the restaurant opened, a couple went in and waited to be seated. Mike didn't even notice them at first because he was sitting to them with his back. But suddenly, Rachel stopped mid sentence, eyes going wide and her mouth fell open in surprise. Curiously, Mike turned around in his chair to see why Rachel was so surprised.

Mike couldn't believe his eyes. There at the door of this very restaurant were Donna and Harvey. And they were holding hands. And they were kissing. A whirlwind of questions was running around in his head, but all that came out of his mouth was a loud "I KNEW IT!"

Obviously he had spoken a bit too loud because the people around them started to look at them. Unfortunately for Mike, Harvey and Donna also heard him because they quickly broke their kiss and looked directly in their direction.

"Shit!" Mike whispered and Rachel laughed quietly. "This is going to be awkward," she said.

"Not helping," Mike said under his breath as his boss and Donna were walking towards them.

"Look who we have here. My flower guy and Miss twenty questions," Donna said with a grin. 'At least she seems to find the situation amusing,' Mike thought relieved.

"It's really a surprise," Rachel replied and Harvey let out a laugh.

"At least you two were here before us, so we know that you haven't been following us or anything."

Mike grinned at his boss. "I didn't even think of that."

"And thank god for that," Harvey responded. "But I guess the cat's out of the bag now, anyway. So I hope you're satisfied."

"Absolutely!" Mike was still grinning from ear to ear. After all, he had been right all along. Rachel only shook her head at him and smiled.

"Well, I think I speak for both of us if I say that we're really happy for you two," she said and Mike nodded in agreement.

Harvey moved his arm around Donna's waist and smiled softly at her before turning to Mike and Rachel again. "Thanks, I guess! But we would like to keep it a secret at work. At least for now."

"Don't worry. We won't tell," Rachel reassured him. The four of them grew silent for a moment. Nobody really knew what to say anymore.

Then suddenly Mike blurt out "Does this mean we can double date now?"

Rachel and Donna laughed, but Harvey put his head in his hands and groaned "Oh god, kill me now!"

End


End file.
